Mentally and Physically
by DBZSaiyanGirl
Summary: Robin has gone missing and there new villain in town. He calls himself The Jester. Who is this guy? Does he have anything to do with Robins disappearance? GUEST STAR: Batman! RobStar RobRea BBRea (I would put Terra in but this takes place after Red x) Friendship/Drama/Mystery/Humor. ON HIATUS! I am currently taking interest in something else. I WILL NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS!
1. Chapter 1

AN: 3rd story ever! I won't update more than 3 times a week or maybe even 2 but I won't quit till I'm done with this story.

Takes place a little while after Red X.

They've treated him like trash the whole week. BB and Cy playing the most cruelest of pranks like putting cinnamon in his cereal even though they KNEW he was allergic. Star never talks to him nor hugs him or even LOOKS at him anymore. Well sometimes she looks at him then turns away sad. Raven acts the same around him but never really speaks to him... Typical but she never looks at him anymore. She used to AT LEAST glance at him. But now, she doesn't. Everyone hated him. 'Everyone hates me.' He thought. He was curled up on his bed, the covers over him. It was only 3 pm but he wasn't even going to dare go outside. He knew there was a prank waiting to happen. Oh my, glue and chicken feathers falling from the sky! How is that normal? Since two days ago he hasn't come out of his room. The only thing he has had was water from the mini fridge in his closet. Eating nothing and only drinking water for two days was not healthy. He was a tad bit sick since the 'cinnamon incident' when BB had put cinnamon in everything Robin ate or drank and he puked for what seemed like an hour. He was too tired to move, too tired to care. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, most everything hurt. He didn't care though. Too tired to care. He believed he deserved this. 'I'd hate me too if I were everyone.' He thought once again. No one cared. Not Batman. Not Batgirl. Not his old team or his current one. Not anyone. He'd never live up to a hero. Always a sidekick. Even if you could call him that it would be a over estimate. At least to his thought it was. Nothing but a villain he had told himself. Nothing but a villain. He wanted nothing but to be real again. Not a villain. He wanted to be his old self. Before the Titans. Happy, a prankster, anything but this. This depression was like something he had never felt before. It was hard to feel happy now. Too hard to smile. Too hard to do anything really. Hid friends hated him. And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. He heard his window open but he didn't move. He felt something grab him and stuff him in a bag. He hoped it was the grim reaper coming to take his pathetic soul away to hell or some place where he belonged. He belonged nowhere. He wanted to go to nowhere. He wanted someone to care. He wanted someone to not hate him. He did not fight back. He was to weak as I've said before. He could not keep awake for he was just too tired from lack of food and drink. He went into deep unconscious not knowing if he was going to wake up anytime soon.

When he did awake he was tied to a chair. He looked up to see the Joker and Harley Quinn. He glared. "HEY BIRD BOY! YOU'RE AWAKE! I was getting a bit scared that you would not want to play! Well I wanna get this done fast. Very out of character for me I know but trust me, YOU'LL LOVE IT!" The Joker took out a crowbar and beat Robin with it over the head for what seemed like hours. What he didn't know that this crowbar was special. Every time he was hit a thought was sent through his mind. Bad thoughts. 'You're not wanted.' One would say. 'You're not needed.' Another would call. So many evil things. 'You are hated.' 'No one loves you.'Nobody cares.' So many horrid things. Robin didn't know the Jokers intentions about the magical crowbar or why they were sending thoughts like these to him. The pain was unbearable. He kept focusing on staying alive till one thought hit him like a baseball bat. (Literally, except it was a crowbar. 'Starfire hates you. Bet she would go for that green blob instead of a traitor like you.' Robin wanted to cry or something. He loved Star but Star didn't love him? Hr didn't want to believe it but he could not help the fact that it was true. Star did hate him didn't she? She never cared in the first place. Anger flared through his veins. Everything and everyone hated him. He began to lose focus. He did not feel pain or anger anymore. The lines of Good and Evil faded in his mind. He had a sick smile on his face. He didn't care anymore. Nope. He even forgot the meaning. He looked up at the Joker. The Joker started to pale. "Um, Mista J? I think Bird Boy finally lost it." Harley said. "Hey, Bird Face, I was only kiddin. Your friend Slade put me up to this ya know. And Ya know what? This is kinda fun!" The Joker laughed but immediately stopped. Robin had broken from his bonds and took the crowbar and slammed the Joker in the head with it. His sick smile made Harley back away. She ran to the Jokers aid but in the process was knocked out by Robin. Robin looked at the two in the crumpled pile. He then walked away with that same smile on his face. The smile of insanity.


	2. Jester

AN: I like this story a lot. There are not many Robin going insane fics and the ones that exist are not complete and have not been updated within 2 years. I'm making my own. Any requests and chapter ideas? I'd love to hear them! :D

IMPROTANT! This story will be RobRea AND Robstar. First I will start with RobRea or RobStar then RobRea or Robstar, then I go back and forth. I really hate the pairing RobRea but I want more people to read this story So I'll go against my wants and put it in here. I really don't mind it now though. Don't know why. Now I just think it's cute.

I think I'll just combine the two and randomly put the pairings in a scene. Depends on where the story goes.

Raven get's a tiny bit OOC.

The Titans, minus Robin, were sitting on the sofa. BB and Cy were playing a racing game, Raven reading her book, but Star was in the kitchen cooking something... Hopefully edible. She was making 'Glufnorg Gordan Gidan' It was like a cake on our planet. She felt bad about being mean to Robin so she was going to make him a yummy cake. Without cinnamon. Raven had seen her failing so she decided to come and help. No one knew Raven could cook but she was awesome like that. She hadn't been ignoring Robin as much as the others but she had done it. She was feeling a bit bad for it so she wanted to make it up to him too. "Oh thank you friend Raven! I did not know you specialized in the making of edibles!" Starfire squealed. Raven looked down at the cake... Or what was supposed to be a cake. 'Yeah. Edibles.' She thought to herself. "How about we make a cake from a recipe book." Raven said opening the cupboard. "Hey, Rea? Whatcha doooooin?" BB said getting in her face and looking at the recipe book he had taken from her hand. She swiped it back. "We are making a cake." BB looked a but stunned. "Wow Rea Rea! You can cook? Can you make dinner instead of Star? I mean, She makes nothing tasty that has not meat in it!Also, who's the cake for? " BB exclaimed. Starfire looked sad. Raven glared at him. "Starfire's cooking is fine. You need to be less picky and be grateful that she actually cooks for you instead of leaving you to starve." Starfire smiled at Raven. Wow Raven is actually being nice for a change. Or maybe it's because she found an excuse to bully Beastboy. "It's for  
Robin." She added started to grab for ingredients. Starfire helped as Beastboy let his mouth hang. "FOR HIM? BUT REAAAAAAAA! HE'S BEEN A JERK THE WHOLE WEEK AND WON'T TALK TO US ANYMORE!" He complained. Raven slapped him hard. She didn't want to hear that. "You are the one that has been playing pranks on him." She said in her normal tone of voice but he could tell she was mad. "He won't talk to you because he is afraid you might do something to him that would be uncalled for. He did the Red x incident was over 2 weeks ago. Holding grudges is stupid and childish. Were making a cake because we need to make it up to him. I doubt he's eaten much since your idiotic 'cinnamon accident'." She finished and turned away grabbing a bowl and a spoon. BB looked at her stunned. He actually, surprisingly, DID feel bad. For once BB was smart. "Um BB, I think Raven's right. The entire time I've been standing here and looking at you both fighting I've realized we were a bit hard on him. He did believe it was right and was just trying to stop Slade. We didn't need to push it this far." Cyborg whispered to him. BB nodded. For the first time since they were born they did the smart thing, THE RIGHT THING. THE... I don't know what else to say in a heroic voice so I'm just gonna... go right along now... **Cough**. BB and Cy helped but setting the oven, getting some ingredients, and reading aloud what they had to do when Raven or Starfire was making it. Once they were done, they had made a chocolate, cinnamon free, cake. They looked proudly at their creation. "So," BB Started, "who's gonna give Robi his cake?" They frowned. "Let us all go and present this sugary dessert to friend Robin!" Starfire cheered twirling in the air. She grabbed the cake and they followed her out into the hall and to Robin's door. They stared at it. A bit afraid to knock. Would he forgive them? Would he take there hard worked cake that was cinnamon free? Maybe he would think it was another prank again? These questions rolled through their mind at top speed. Well, Raven was with them and she doesn't do pranks so it must be okay. The opened the to find... An empty bed and a half drunk water bottle. Starfire almost dropped the cake. Robin was gone. "Maybe he took a drive on his motorbike..." BB suggested. Cyborg shook his head. "His bike is still down there. Not too long ago I wen to woke on the T-car. We would have heard him too." Raven looked a bit worried herself. "He doesn't have enough energy since I know he hasn't eaten anything within the week." She walked over to the open window. The wind pushing her purple hair back behind her ears. Her hood was down so they could see her face clearly. Robin was missing. "We better search for him." Raven suggested. Starfire said nothing but her mouth a open. Her eyes filled with worry. Worry, Worry, Worry. Cyborg put a hand on her should as Raven and Beastboy walked out to go search for Robin. "We'll find him Star. Don't worry." He then followed Raven and BB. Star went to the kitchen and put rap over the cake so it wouldn't spoil. She had worked so hard on it. She never made anything look this good and tasty. Starfire put the cake in the fridge and sat down at the table. BB walked in that moment. "Star, wanna help look for Rob?" She looked up at him. She wasn't going to worry over Robin like this. Worrying won't help find him. She nodded with a confident look on her face. She got up and followed him out. She would find Robin at all cost.

Robin was staring at the Joker and Harley. He knew the police come here every night to se eif some kids had come to vandalize stuff so they would find the criminals and place them in Arkham. Not like that mattered to Robin. He took the crowbar from the Joker's unclenched hands. He gasped once it extended int to a black cane. His clothing changed magically. He now wore all black. A turtle neck, long pants, long boots, and a tall top hat. He didn't know how or why it changed but he didn't care either way. He walked over to a trick mirror on the wall. When he looked in it, he saw himself like a normal mirror would project. He was the same but with different clothing. All that was left of Robin's costume was gone. Including his mask. Now he wore nothing over his eyes. Blue came into show. But they did not sparkle like they used too. They now were cold and dingy. He smiled an insane smile. It was scary. Even to him. He turned away and jumped out of the building he was in. It was a a old amusement park house of mirrors. He laughed. Not a cheery laugh but an insane cackle. He then ran into the night. He was going to pay the Titans a little visit. He now calls himself, The Jester.

The Titans looked all over the city, but still found nothing. They had split up for hours on end looking for him. But still there was no trace of the acrobat. "WE'VE FOUND NOTHING ALL NIGHT! And I'm tired and hungry!" Beastboy complained. Raven glared but nodded. "This is enough searching for now. We'll start fresh again tomorrow. If we do not find him tomorrow either we'll have to take extreme measures." By extreme measures she meant calling you know who. BATMAN. He would be able to find him. Just then, the bank alarm went off. The Titans ran/flew to the bank to find a couple of robbers. It was night outside but the city was paced and busy. "Hey losers! If you wanna rob the bank you gonna have to get through us!" BB called out turning into a bull and scraping his heels across the ground. The criminals were beaten within seconds. Once they were in the cop vehicles, a civilian asked. "Hey Titans! Were Boy Wonder?" Cyborg answered. "He's busy with important work." The civilian snickered. "Too busy to help his friends with a robbery I bet." Starfire's eyes shown a full bright green but Raven stopped her. "He's not worth it. Come on let's go home." But before they left BB spotted a young man dressed in black on top of the bank looking at them. "Hey Rea? Is that guy supposed to be there?" He asked? Raven looked where he was pointing. She sensed a whole ton of evil and insanity from this guy. "No. Come on." The Titans followed her. The guy jumped at an incredible speed and height. From building to building they followed him. He finally stopped at a building that had been abandoned. An old building where they used to do magic tricks but it went bankrupt. It has a legend saying that the owner of the magic show went insane and burned himself and his family. All that was left was his cane. But it was lost long ago. The Titans landed across from him. "HEY DUDE! Why you stalkin us?" The boy cackled. He leaned on his cane and had a handsome face and a trusting smile. But that cackle was creepy and chills up Beastboy's spine. "Ya know Beastboy, You are really bad at jokes." BB was stunned. They guy insulted him so casually. Did he not know who he was? Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged but the boy did not looked alarmed. He put the bottom of his cane facing towards him and before Beastboy hit it he turned back into his normal green human self. He fell on his butt and looked up at the smiling boy. He crawled back fiercely but stumbled and hit his head on the buildings outer ceiling. The kid laughed but this time it was very cheery and happy. Cyborg charged at him but the cane sent out a rope that tied him up and the boy messed with Cyborgs system. "Hey! Watch it! That's my head you're playin with!" Cyborg exclaimed. The kid stopped but he was still smiling. He kicked Cyborg back and the ropes untied him and were sent back inside his cane. Starfire tried to attack but she was attacked by her own plasma blasts. The can had made them reflect back and hit her. Raven also tried but a large sticker of Beastboy hit her moth so she could not speak. "Wow you Titans are worse than I though. Where's your leader? Did he run away cuz you guys sucked so bad?" He laughed and leaned on hi cane he body was in the air (Kind of like what Mad Mod did) and he legs extended out while his shoulder laid on his cane. The Titans looked wide eyed but they boy smirked. "You guys are wondering who I am right? Okay, let's turn this into a game. If you guess right I let you beat the crap out of me. If you lose, the one who guessed gets a kick in the face." Without thinking BB blurted out "STUPID JERK FACE WHO BEATS UP THE KINg OF BEAST'S?" Then he quickly covered his mouth. "Wrong answer. But you were close though. He kicked BB in face sending him backwards. "Name's Awesome Kid who kicked the Titans butts. Wait! Call me Jester! Yes! That's a cool name isn't it? At least it's a better codename than Beastboy!" He laughed and jumped to another building. Then another, then another. He kept jumping till he was out of sight. BB got up rubbing his head. "I don't know who this Jester guy is but he is not a GOOD guy!" Raven took off the sticker. "Thanks for that useful piece of information, The King of being OVBIOUS." BB glared at her but soon followed the Titans back to the Tower. "There is something familiar about the Jester boy." Thought Starfire. She knew Raven was thinking the same thing. There was something familiar about him. And she as gonna find out what.


	3. Encouter: Slade

AN: tardis-blue-jay: Can you give me the link and thanks for the review!

Kaarlinaa : Thanks for that review! I'll post a BBRea scene in this chapter just for you :D

WOO BBREA SCENE! I wish Terra could be in this but this is after Red x and since she was off somewhere I ,sadly, could not bring her in. I love every pairing except BBStar Cyjunx and ummm RobRea. So don't ask for any of those scenes... WAIT! I forgot RobTerra! DANG THAT ONE IS HORRIBLE! Yes it does exist and I am disgusted by it. More pairing I support and hare on profile... I think I WILL PUT ROBREA SCENES THOUGH! I HATE IT BUT I NEED MORE READERS!

The Titans were soooooo tired. They felt like they were going to pass out. They never knew one kid could be so troublesome. "DUDE! WE TOTTALLY GOT OUR BUTTS KICKED OUT THERE! WHAT OS WRONG WITH US!" BB yelled slumping on the couch. "You mean, what is wrong with you! You just had to say a stupid guess which the result was a kick in the face which I can't help but say you deserved." Raven commented. That was very un-Raven like. But nobody stared for they feared she would cast the horrors of Hell upon them. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight everybody." Cyborg said then he headed to his room. "I shall go wash the up and head to the dreaming. See you later my companions." Starfire said and headed towards her room also. BB and Raven stared at each other. "Rea Rea, I'm a bit worried about you. You seem a little off key. Wanna tell me what the matter is?" BB said in a serious yet gentle tone. Wow BB was being serious for once... This quite rare. Raven sighed. She had to tell someone sooner or later. "I sensed something familiar about Jester. Like we had a _**connection **_or something." She sat beside him. "It seems like I know him. I can't put my finger on it but he reminds me of Robin. I think he has something to do with Robin's disappearance." BB was surprised she had actually told him. He smiled at her. "I agree with you there Raven. The looks are the same but since we've never seen Robin's eye or know either of their names it's hard to tell. But I bet he does have something to do with Rob and the disappearance." She looked at him. She didn't glare or smirk or anything like that. She looked at him like a curious kitten. BB quickly laid a kiss on her cheek and got up. She blushed and looked surprised. But she didn't shout or make a witty and sarcastic remark. She smirked but it was a kind and knowing smirk. He smirked back and said. "Now don't get cocky missy. You know BEAST MAN will win you and the others girls hearts! But you have a chance." Raven aura smacked him in the side of the head. She had lost her smirk and got up. Her face was back to her usual scowl. BB laughed. "Now there's the Rea I know! Well, I'm hittin the hay. You wanna come to my room and-" He didn't get to finish because Raven smacked him in the head and was walking to the door but she stopped as it opened. "Thanks for listening when no one else would." She whispered then left. BB was surprised but he smiled. "Dang she's hot. Maybe even hotter than Terra!" (She is you idiot! Terra is pretty cute though...) He got his smile back and headed off to his room. This was on of the best nights ever.

(Writing Jester is REALLY REALLY FUN! Writing Slade... Not so much)

Jester was humming happily to himself with hands in his pockets, He was kicking trash cans down and beating mailboxes down mainly because he was bored. "No one to play with or entertain." He muttered kicking a dog that looked like it was starving and really old. (RESPECT THE ELDERLY TINY CHILDREN!) It backed away, barking and snarling. Jester growled back and the dog ran away. Yelping and barking till you could hear it no more. Jester crossed his arms into a adorable pout and his tall top hat want a little down his head. "There's nothing to do and no one to hurt! What is a guy supposed to do with his life!? I am not going to waste time to smell the roses! I'm gonna go terrorize Gothom! Hey, maybe I'll even get to see old Basty again! Come on my friend! Let's go have some fun!" There was no on around him. The streets were empty. But he was talking to someone and that someone was the magical cane that had brought him to insanity. He started whistling a happy tune till he suddenly stopped. There was a man. A tall man in clothed in orange and black. He smiled. The man smirked. "A little boy shouldn't be playing in the streets at night. It's dangerous." Jester stopped smiling when he recognized the voice. He hadn't lost his memory. He was just insane He turned to face the streets crossing his arms. "Psh. What do you want Slade? Stop trying to ruin my schedules." Slade smiled. "Ah Robin, I-" Jester glared. "IT''S JESTER! You're the one who sent Joke's after me so you should no stupid head Slade." Slade lost his smiled and grabbed Jester's arm. "Shut up and listen. I'll give your sanity back if you become my apprentice. Deal or no? I know you want it back. You want it back or are you gonna live as the titans enemy forever?" Slade asked. Very un-Slade like he asked it quickly. Oh so he can keep his schedule but Jester can't? No fair! "Ummm If I become your slave then I'll still be the enemy of the Titans. So no deal. And since your face is probably frying right now. I'm gonna leave." He jumped up on a bench and kept jumping till he reached the top of a low building. "SEE YA SLADIE!" Then he happily ran away. Slade did nothing. 'I'll get him for sure. Soon.' He thought. 'Soon.'

So how'd ya like it? SEND ME SOME IDEAS PEOPLE!


	4. I wonder

AN: Hayhay12: You THOUGHT it was good? DID YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND ABOUT IT? Lol Jk. Thanks!

Kaarlinaa: No prob. I adore Terra. I do that with every character. But I respect your opinions about her.

Thank you for for reading and reviewing and the favorite!

Tardis-blue-jay : Oh my gosh thank you! I like it so far! Thanks for the review!

Thank you! Any ideas or requests? PM me! I'll do most anything!

This will be short. Sorry but I'm in a rush to be thankful I updated at all!

Jester decided it was a bad idea to go to Gothom. Especially since Slade was after him now. To be truthful he was worried. He looked at he full moon. His big sparkling blue eyes looking up at it. It was a beautiful sight. He wondered if Starfire could see it now...

Everyone was asleep but Starfire. She didn't know why but that boy reminds her of Robin A LOT. In two days they were supposed to call a guy named Batman. Only if they couldn't find Robin withing that time limit. She got out of her bed and looked out through her window. She saw a big, bright, full moon outside it. Her green eyes reflecting against it like emeralds. She wondered. Is Robin looking at it right now?

I wanted a short cute little shot about the moon and them. I'll update Monday or Tuesday or at the latest, Wednesday and Thursday. Isn't it adorable how the moon brings people together even if they are so far apart?


	5. Too many things

An: Hey. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SO FREAKIN LONG I TELL YOU! For my fans out there!

For Legend of Zelda fans ( I know this had nothing to do with TT (I don't own it by the way) But I need assistance.)

Do you know of any good non-gay fics about Shadow link and the Four Swords? If so, PM me!

2 days had past and still not sign of Robin. And Jester was getting more violent. They decided to take extreme measures. Raven typed in a code and a man in a bat suit came onto the screen. Now, I know all of you know how Batman is and looks like and so do I need to explain? I don't think so. "What?" He asked in a gruff, and a bit angry voice. Everyone shivered but Raven. She was strong and could take this on. Starfire didn't very well look scared. She looked more curious but kept quiet. "You are Batman, correct?" She asked. He nodded. "Robin has been missing for 2 days. We need your assistance in finding him." Batman looked a bit shocked but kept his scowl. "You should have called me the moment he went missing. Do you have any information if he was kidnapped?" The teens shook there heads. "There is a new villain in town though. He calls himself Jester. He has been causing mayhem more than any villain yet. He isn't much of a threat though. Just annoying. But that could change. He is getting more violent." Raven offered. Batman sighed. "I will be over there tomorrow. Batman out." He said and turned off the call. The Titans sighed. "Man," Beastboy said. "That guy is scary!"

Jester was running. Slade bots were after him... Again. They have been perusing constantly ever since his little talk with Slade. "MAN, DO YOU GUYS SLEEP? SO NOT FEELING THE ASTER!" Jester yelled to them as he jumped on a building. He took a small bomb out of his pocket and threw it at them. They blew up within seconds. Jester shivered. It was getting Winter and he had no place to stay. He would often sleep in the abandoned buildings and sewers but that was no place to stay for the Winter and it was VERY cold. He hugged himself. And walked off the building. He heard a woman scream. He looked down as a woman was pulled into the alley. "Hey there little lady. How bout you and mean have ourselves some privet time at my place." A man said. He was ugly and muscular. She screamed again. Even though he wasn't Robin anymore he still could not stand these guys. He took out a bomb and threw it at the man and grabbed the girl and jumped back up to his building then off again. She looked at him curiously. She was blond and had blue eyes but he could tell she had dyed her hair was wearing contacts. She said nothing. Just... Staring. "Ya know you're kinda creeping me out with the staring so could you please stop that. Also, a thanks could do you well." He said turning away. She smiled and said. "Thank you. Are you a new Titan?" He looked at her with a look that said, "You're crazy.' He scoffed. "Nah, I'm really a villain. I just saved because I hate those type of guys. Usually I find fun in blowing up buildings and making the little ladies scream. Adios!" He said and a blue aura surrounded him and he floated up onto the building, then she could hear him jumping from building to building though he was out of sight . 'Better report this.' She thought. She walked away towards the police station.

Cy turned on the TV. It was left on the news. Right where Robin had left it. They had not had time to watch TV since the looked for Robin dusk till dawn and even after that. "Hello, I am Callie Westward bringing you the midnight news. A woman was saved by a strange young man in a top hat from a kidnapper.' Cy leaned in. "He said he saved me because he did not like the kind of fellow who wanted to kidnap me." A blond woman said. She looked about 27. She was also very pretty. "He then laughed and a blue aura surrounded him and he flew away!" The news woman, Callie, came back onto the screen. "That's some story Jessie. Now to Bob with sports." He turned off the TV. 'That deranged jerk is helping people? Next I'm gonna see BB eating meat and Raven singing Oh Happiness.' Cyborg thought getting up. Starfire and BB had gone to bed and Raven was probably meditating in her room. He had heard a bit of BB and Raven's 'talk' but not much. All he knew that BB was in a love triangle, Terra, or Raven. But that was BB's decision. Not Cyborgs. He heard the alarm go off. The bank was being robbed again. He yelled for the Titans and they were there within

(I like BBTerra and BBRea but I'm more fond of BBRea. If they do make BB go with Rea maybe Terra can go with, Oh, I don't know... Aqualad? XD If he dares pick Terra Raven will go with that goth kid.)

"GAAAAAH! LET GO OF ME YOU OVER SIZED COCONUT!" Jester screamed. A huge burly black man picked him up into the air and Jester swang his feet. "LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME- OW WATCH IT." He screamed again as a white skinny man punched him leaving our young friend with a bloody nose. "You made our boss very mad boy! You let the little lady get away!" Jester gulped. He hated these predicaments where you're the one out numbered and the guys that are outnumbering you are jerks. The guy he had thrown the tiny bomb at was up and angry. Not up and at'em or however you say it. "YOU LITTLE PUNK!" He screamed. "I've been called that." Jester smirked but was rewarded with a punch in the face. He now had a black eye AND a much more bloody nose. Nice. "I'm gonna make you hurt so bad that they'll here it all the way in Kentucky." Jump City was in California. Ouch. Jester was punched over and over then kicked then punched then kicked n then punched then so on. They finally dropped him and kicked him the side. "The Titans are comin' boys! Let's scram!" The boss yelled and they ran away. Jester got up. The pain was excruciating. He held his side and wiped his nose. His left eye was half way open for it kinda hurt to open it any more. He could take it but he didn't want anymore than what he was feeling. "Um... Ouch." He said and stumbled off. Going off to find a place where he could heal. Luckily, non of the bones were broken to it would only take about a days worth of rest. But what about Slade? Oh crap. "And this is what I get for doing good. Justice is served." He muttered.

The Titans arrived at the scene. "JUST WHEN I'M HAVIN A NICE DREAM, A BUNCHA ROBBERS COME AND RUIN IT FOR ME! BEASTBOY IS NOT HAPPY!" Beastboy complained and charged. Turning into a green rhino. Starfire fired her usual bolts, Raven did her spells, and Cyborg did a few blasts and they were done with. "Thanks Titans. Couldn't have done it without ya." An officer said. "I bet ya could." BB muttered but Raven slapped him over the head with her magical aura. Typical. The Titans flew home for like, the 2nd or 3rd time that day. But seriously, who counts? On the way Cyborg explained what he heard on the news. "So the little punk is goin to the good side?" BB asked. Cyborg shook his head. "Doubt it. He probably was bored and saw them as an excuse to beat people up." They said nothing from there. The rest of the night was peaceful. At least for them it was.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" Jester screamed. He was running from MORE Slade bots. "GOD, WHY DOES HE WANT ME, OF ALL PEOPLE, ME, SO BADLY, THAT HE WOULD SEND 30 BOTS OR MORE A HOUR AFTER ME!" He kept running and jumping from building to building. One caught him and he fell to the ground. He barely had any energy to struggle. He got loose and punched the bot. It fell down but more and more came. "OH COME ON!" He screamed again. The rest jumped on him and dog piled all over him. He was so angry right now. So many bots, Titans, criminals made him sick. "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He felt a burst of adrenalin run through his veins. His cane glowed blue and so did his eyes. A aqua aura surrounded them. "JUST. LEAVE. ME. ALONE." He said a bit quietly. His voices was scratchy and demonic. He put his hand out in front a of him and a wind so powerful blew his enemies away. He closed his eyes and breathed. Then fainted. The aura around his eyes had fainted. "Finally" He had muttered before darkness covered him. Finally.

The Titans woke up to a beautiful Saturday morning. They were eating breakfast, Tofu bacon and eggs, to the sound of the TV morning news. "There was a powerful wind last night. Around 150 mph. It went on for a split second then stopped .No one knows the cause of this but officials say they will look into it." A woman said. It was whats-her-face from last night. Callie. Yeah, her. There was an alarm going off. "Just when you sit down to eat breakfast." Cyborg muttered. Then the Titans headed out.

(TELL ME HOW WELL I WRITE SLADE! I might need a few pointers! HE'S HARD!)

When they arrived at the crime scene, they didn't expect who they saw. Slade. "Ah, Titans, what a coincidence I meet you here." Slade smirked. "What do you want Slade?" Raven growled. "Ah, getting to the point. Just like your leader, Robin was it? Oh, but he ran away didn't he? Sick and tired of your pathetic rivalries and squabbles?" Starfire hissed. "Friend Robin would never leave us! You GLORFHIEMERBORG!" Slade chuckled. "Might want to work on your English. It will do well for you. But that's not why I'm here. There are 6 time bombs located around the city. They will go off unless you bring me the one called Jester. Or else your city will go boom and thousands will die. Do I make myself clear?" He asked. The Titans looked surprised. That freak? What would a man like Slade want with Jester? Well, the man he is is a man of surprises. So fair enough. "Why? Can't little old Slade get him? Or do the big and ten times more awesome Titans have to get him for him?" BB said in a babyish voice. There was no time to reply when they heard a boom. It wasn't the bombs Slade had put. It was Jester. Up to his shenanigans by blowing buildings up, hurting people, and causing mischief." The heard him laughing as he fell off the building. The Titans gasped as they watched him fall but nobody dared to move. His eyes glowed a magnificent blue and he floated. His cane was glowing too. He reached the ground and chuckled. "That was fun." But his smile soon faded to fear and surprise when he saw Slade. Not the Titans. Slade. He backed up. "Ah Jester, Come with me." Slade said smoothly. Jester stuttered in pronouncing words. Slade was patient. Mostly. Jester finally regained his body and said. "Hmmmmm let's see here, you've sent your stupid bots after me for the past 3 days not giving time to do anything, they try to kill me multiple times, And you expect me to come on a little field trip with you? If you think I'm going to say yes, you're high and insane. " The Titans looked over to him. He had a black eye and saw blood stains on his black turtle neck and pants. They had no idea Slade was sending bots after this young fellow. Hmph. Typical Titans. "Oh come come now. Do you really want to be like that? After you're little visit with the Joker, I'd say you yourself are a bit, insane?" Asked Slade tauntingly. The Titans were a bit confused. Ai curumba things were getting complicated . "Shut up old man. You know nothing about me." His voice was growing deep and demonic again. His eyes had a tint of a blue aura. His eyes. They were a beautiful blue as stated before a while ago. They were so blue. But again, they did not reflect sunlight. Starfire looked into his eyes. She saw hurt and pain. Anger. So angry. "You know I'm right. Ro-" But Slade never got to finish his sentence as for Jesters aura grew and he sent a wind so powerful is blew Slade away. "Soon!" He screamed flying off. (Looks like Team Roc- Wait. No. never mind.) But then he was out of sight. Jester held his head in his hands and yelled "SHUT UP!" Then he ran. The Titans were awestruck. They had learned so much in a short amount of time.

During that time. Jester heard voices. "Oh come. **Kill him.**" He had screamed shut up and ran off but no doubt the Titans suspected something. But for now, he was just going to enjoy his time alone. And hopefully, not have to deal with Slade again. But that's just wishful thinking.

When the Titans arrived home, home, there was a huge blast and a man in a black helicopter landed. Batman. The Titans met him on the roof. BB did his rant of how much he he looked up to him. Raven beat him up. So everything was good. "Any information on Robin yet?" He asked. His gruff voice still freaking everyone out. "No." Raven said. "But we did learn more about our new villain Jester. Seems that Slade, out archenemy, wants him. Not to mention that he brought up Jester and The Joker having a talk." Batman nodded. He sensed something familiar about this Jester guy. He didn't know what. But he was going to find out.


	6. I know him

_You knows those days when you're not away_

_ And I'm not left behind?_

_ Those days when you are not away_

_ Are so very hard to find_

_ Everyday when I awake_

_ And I don't feel the sun shining_

_ The only thing I feel_

_ The feeling of my heart is crying_

_ Why did you go so far a stray_

_ And leave me so far behind?_

_ And those days where your not not away_

_ Are so very hard to find._

It was raining in Jump city that day. Batman had gone to patrol the city with Raven and Cyborg.

Beastboy and Starfire were left to look after the tower. Starfire was looking out the window. Sadness

overtook her. Robin had not been found for 4 days. Cyborg called a little while ago saying Kid Flash a

and Jinx have come to help them. That was good. More help means more chances of finding him.

Finding Robin. BB was vacuuming with a silly apron on and dancing so his some song called 'Samba

Samba.' Weird. "No worries, Star! We'll find that him!" He had said and continued cleaning. But that

still did not make her feel better.

STARFIRE STOP BEING SAPPY! Man, Star I think you put to much maple syrup on your pancakes this morning.

Batman, Raven, Cyborg, Kid Flash and Jinx were running around town looking for clues about Robin.

"So, you went to his room and he wasn't there?" KF said. They had stopped on a building to negotiate

about where to look and how to look. "Um yeah." Cyborg said. It was hard to lie. Slightly lie at least.

They were checking on him and bringing him a cake but they couldn't say the cake part because they

would ask if they still had some left... WAIT, NO! They would ask why they were bringing him cake.

Though I don't have a doubt in my mind that Kid Flash would say that. They did not want to answer

that question. And Batman probably would find out about them being jerks and the Red X thing. Well

he'll probably find out anyways. He's Batman after all. They didn't have long to talk because you don't

know who was at again. You guessed wrong (If you guessed at all.) Mumbo Jumbo was at it. (I told

you, you guessed wrong didn't I? Oh come one, you were not expecting that were you? You also not

expecting this: Go to authors note at the bottom)

And as 'it' I mean he was at the bank robbing cash and other things. Like my sack of candy... WHY

WOULD A VILLAIN EVEN NEED THAT? Anyways. Cyborg went to handle it and they would talk

because Mumbo was no trouble at all. Cyborg had finished within seconds. He looked up to see the

smiling appearance of our young friend, Jester. Cyborg went back up to Batman and the Titans to alert

them that Jester was up. They had now moved Jester up the villain chain and now he was as dangerous

as Slade. You all know why of course. When he blasted of those Slade bots and blew Slade off in a

heart beat the Titans just had to move him up. Jester was happily jumping away onto buildings like

usual and the Titans followed, knowing he was playing with them but they just could not leave him be.

When they caught up with him they noticed he was wearing sunglasses. "You like'em? I forgot where I

got them but I think someone game them to me... Hmm." He said pointing to his sunglasses. "Where

are the others? Oh who was it? Empire and Beast Butt? Oh and don't forget about Robot!" Laughing he

twirled around. "It's over Jester. You're surrounded." Raven said. He smiled. "Ya know, a good insult

would have been Jesse. Ya you can't call me it now. That just wouldn't be... Fitting." They saw blue

come out behind the sunglasses. He took them off to reveal his eyes looking at them and they were

glowing. He was smirking now. Kid Flash held his head and moaned. Batman reached up to rub his

head. "Kid Flash, What's wrong?" Jinx asked. Kid Flash looked down at the ground and moaned again.

"I know this guy. I can't put my finger on it but I've seen those eyes before. Those eyes." He held his

head in pain. Batman was doing the same. "Awww you forgot me already? I've know you for what? 6,

7 years maybe? Here, let me refresh your memory!" He put his hands out in front of him and a gust of

wind blew them away. "Well, Jinx. I guess the bad luck is on you! Haha! Tootels!" He laughed then

disappeared. Weird. "I KNOW THAT GUY!" Kid Flash screamed. Jinx put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, thank you we know that already! "I felt it. I feel we need to get that cane away from him. That's

Bats whats keeping me from remembering. If we take it away I'll be able to recognize him! You too

Bat's! I know you know him too! Batman nodded. Kid Flash smiled at the Titans. "So you felt that you

know him?" Cyborg asked. "Isn't that what I just said?" Kid Flash answered. 'I know him...' He

thought. 'And I'll find out who he is one way or another!'

AN:

**Slade and me singing Home on the Range really off pitch and squeaky**

Me: **Hic** I think were high! **Hic**

Slade: Yeah I'm **Hic** higher than you.

Me: Don't you mean taller?

Slade: Aren't you a like 9? **Hic** I thought you lovers of laws say that's **Hic** too young to be high?

Me: 13! close enough **drinks more beer**

Slade: THAT'S THE SPIRIT!

Me: YEAH! COME ON E WILSON! **HIC** LET'S DANCE.

**Slade and I grab sombreros and ponchos doing the Congo line to the Salsa**

Titans: o.O

Jester: I am so video taping this! **Grabs video tape and starts... Taping**


	7. I'M GONNA DIE!

AN: Hey. I'm back. I'll only do like less than 10 chapters more for this story then I'm done with it. Plus, Me and Wilson aren't high anymore! **Hic** OR SO WE THINK.

Batman had gone back to Gothom to do research on Robins disappearance. Kid Flash looked

out the Titans Tower windows. He sighed. His best friend was missing and he had no idea where to

look. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Jinx. She smiled at him. "We'll find him. You have been best

friends for a while haven't you? A little guy like him couldn't have gone too far." Kid flash smiled. Jinx

knew him well. A little too well. Cyborg walked into the living room. He was soaked in water. Did I

mention is was rainy? "No sign of him. Star and BB went to go get pizza. Raven decided to look a little

more. She'll be back in a few minutes." Cyborg sat down on the couch. "Who do you think he could

be? I mean, Jester. Ya know, when we get that cane away from him and you know who he is." Kid

Flash bit his lip. He never really thought about it. "I don't know. He probably is just a guy I saw at the

market or somethin." Cyborg could tell that Jester wasn't your ordinary guy going to the supermarket.

"Haha. Maybe. But he isn't that guy anymore. He's insane. Slade said he had a little talk with the Joker.

Maybe he was victim. Got kidnapped by the Joker and was never seen again." Jinx looked over at Kid

Flash. His eyes were squinted. Through the thick fog he could see Beastboy and Starfire coming with

pizza. "I better call Raven. She better come home. It's gonna get worse out there." Cyborg said then

walked out. Kid Flash sighed. 'Oh Rob,' he thought, 'where are you?'

Raven was flying about in the cold rain looking for the leader of the Teen Titans. 'I should go back to

the tower.' She thought. 'I'll never find him in this weather.' She heard and explosion off in the distance.

'Just when I'm about to go back something happens. Wonderful.' She flew towards the source. There

she found the one and only Jester. He had to get Slade off his mind. Explosions were fun and

distracting. He was laughing as people fled from the buildings. Raven rolled her eyes. This guy just

wouldn't stop! She stopped right in front of him. He was smirking at her. "So you like the fireworks hot

stuff? Maybe I sh- GAH!" Ravens aura made a big black hand punch him in the gut. He held his

stomach in pain. "How does Kid Flash know you? Tell me!" She yelled at him and her aura made

another punch. He skidded backwards. "Like I'd tell you." Jester flung his cane at her and it turned into

ropes and tied her up. He walked over to her looking her straight in the eye. The roped made her float

mid air so they were level. His smile was so cruel and insane it gave even Raven, The daughter of

Trigon, The Devourer of a Thousand Dimension. The chills. "Look hottie, I'd love to stay and play, but

I gotta run." He quickly kissed her cheek playfully and smiled. Raven looked surprised. He twirled

around, He had pearly white teeth showing from his smile. He jumped off the building and Ravens

bonds disappeared. She glared at where he jumped off the building. She then flew away towards Titans

tower. She would tell no one of this.

(THERE WAS YOUR ROBREA FOLKS. Yuck. I am never writing that again XP.)

"Hello Raven! Find anything yet?" Cyborg asked as Raven walked in. She was soaking wet and

looked angry but returned to her normal emotionless face. "Nothing." She sat down on the couch and

picked up her book she had laid on the table and started eating.

Jester was out and about, happy as could be. Well at least he looked happy. On the inside he wasn't

happy at all. 'They can't know who I am. They can't. Slade'll kill them.' He clutched something in his

hand. It glowed blue. A soft aqua blue. He stopped jumping and running from building to building. He

opened his hand. It revealed a small, blue, heart shaped pendent with a digital timer on it. 120 hours

and 54 minutes it read. He shut his eyes and it held it close to his heart. "I'm gonna die. They're gonna

die. I think Slade has finally won." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. The little clock had a chain

on it. Jester put it around his neck and put the small pendent underneath his shirt. 'Little time. So much

to do.' He thought. A tear escaped his eyes. He let them flow. He can only hold them back for so long

and he couldn't let anyone see them. He looked up at the gray sky. Rain pouring down on his face.

"Everyone and Everything is going to die for my mistakes. I have to fix this. Even though I more than

likely will die, I can't let Slade win." He smirked. "That was probably the most sane thought I've

thought all this time. GOODBYE WORLD! I'M GONNA DIE!" He screamed the last part and jumped

away happily. What is Slade planning? Will Robin become sane again? And why does he think he's

gonna die? FIND OUT NEXT TEEN TITANS!"

AN: The clock thing just randomly came into my mind. This story would be so dumb with only Slade

wanting Robin as a apprentice. So I decided this would be more appropriate.

Jester: Am I gonna die?

Me: What do you think?

Jester:...

Me: Exactly.


	8. Authors Note

** I AM NOT QUITTING NOR PUTTING THIS ON HIATUS IF YOU ARE **

**WONDERING! The next chapter will be super long and the last so yeah, you get a hell of a long **

**chapter. So it will take at least 2 weeks since I do not have as much time as I used too. But when it**

**comes you will be overwhelmed with joy alright? I am not apologizing for any sadness upon this**

**note. I am the writer you are the reader, I decide when I update and I don't want to hear any **

**complaining. So yeah. I am not one of those authors who apologize for late updating. We have **

**better stuff to do than update. So suck it up.**


End file.
